Complications
by ScarletFox456
Summary: The wedding was in three days. Amy stared at the appointed date on the calendar with nothing short of disdain. She had been invited to attend. Invited to sit and watch as the first person she ever had feelings for confessed his own to someone else...


**After thinking it over, I decided to write somewhat of a sequel to the one-shot I wrote The Sun Will Always Rise. It takes place about a month after. This is NOT a one-shot. I'm going out of my comfort zone with this one and writing my first multi-chapter story. It wont be a long one to you guys but it will be for me. Lol**

**I simplified my writing down a bit to accommodate for the longer length. It kept the flow more natural...and it keeps my head from banging the desk. XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners...except for Jessie. He's mine. ^_^  
**

The wedding was in three days.

Amy stared at the appointed date on the calendar with nothing short of disdain. She had been invited to attend. Invited to sit and watch as the first person she ever had feelings for confessed his own to someone else. Amy almost laughed. It was too much like she was the brunt of some cruel joke. An awful, nasty joke. She flipped the little white invitation she held through her fingers. She opened and closed the gold embroidered card repeatedly, reading the perfectly written script in its interior for the hundredth time that morning.

_Should I even bother going? _She considered internally, _No…I have to go. Everyone will be expecting me to be there. I have no excuse not to go…but…oh God how am I going to get through this?_

Amy contemplated feigning illness, but then she remembered Tails who was going to be there despite being sick in bed with a bad case of the flu for the past couple days. It would be too childish a thing for her to do. It would only succeed in making her look very, very foolish. Amy sighed in defeat. Looks like she had no other alternative but to soldier through the ordeal. Hopefully she would survive.

A few sharp raps on the door relieved Amy of her conflicting thoughts. She silently praised her visitor's timing as she answered her door.

"Hi Amy! How are you today?" Her visitor's bright voice chimed warmly.

"Cream! Hey hun, I'm fine. How are you? Come in, sweetie." Amy greeted and motioned for her to enter. She bounded into her living room as energetic as ever. Amy laughed. "Whoa there! Where's the fire? What's got you so worked up today?" Cream smiled brightly in response. Amy couldn't help but smile back. Her cheerful mood was infectious.

"I was hoping you would come with me to pick out a dress for the wedding. It'll be fun!" Cream grabbed Amy's hands in anticipation. Amy giggled.

"Of course I'll come with you Cream. I can't say no to you. Especially with that face." Amy reached out and playfully pinched her cheeks. The 13 year old bunny beamed.

"Great! We'll have so much fun!" Cream jumped up in excitement. "Have you picked out a dress yet Amy?" She asked. Uh oh. Amy had completely forgotten about that in the midst of her indecisiveness. She had put off dress shopping in case she had found a reason not to go. But since she was, hell, she might as well.

"No, Cream, I haven't yet." Amy watched as Cream's smile grew wider. She could almost feel a sweat drop forming on the back of her head.

"Perfect! Let's go!"

The female duo scoured the store fronts of Sunset Beach with a vengeance…or at least Cream did. Amy followed her spirited companion with a little less vigor, though she hid it well. Unlike Cream, she had nothing to be excited about on this particular shopping trip.

Cream pulled her into the last shop on their current block. This one sold dresses specifically designed for special occasions such as the one they were attending. Cream didn't hesitate in getting started and began skimming through the closest dress rack she could find. Amy was left at the store front in a bit of a daze as her eyes scanned the shop, because unlike her eager friend, she _didn't_ know whereto start.

"You need help with anything, honey?" A rather flamboyant looking grey wolf approached her from the counter, wearing the warmest smile he could muster. Amy took note of his peculiarly feminine way of walking. "You look a little flustered there. Don't know where to look first?"

"No, I don't actually." Amy let out an embarrassed laugh. An amused expression crossed the wolf's face.

"No worries, sweetheart. I'll help you get going. My name is Jessie by the way." He extended a hand and Amy took it.

"Thanks Jessie. I appreciate it." Jessie's pierced ears perked up and his friendly smile returned. He was definitely turning out to be a likable fellow so far.

"Now!" Jessie clapped his hands together, "What might be the occasion you're shopping for?"

"A w-" Amy started.

"A wedding!" Cream finished. She emerged from the forest of dresses with a menagerie of articles in her grasp. Much to everyone's surprise.

"Ooo a wedding! Very nice." Jessie clapped his hands excitedly. Amy rolled her eyes. Oh brother.

"Which one of these would look better on me Amy?" Cream held up a baby blue dress that belled out just right at the bottom. The shoulder puffs carried a beautiful beaded floral design. The other was very light orange, the neckline slightly wider but not too much. It flared out slightly less than the blue one, giving it a sleeker appearance. It was simple dress, yet it was elegant.

"I like the orange one. It suits you." And it did. Amy thought. Cream had a simple, natural beauty about her. Just like the dress she held.

"Really?" Jessie and Amy both nodded in agreement.

"Oh definitely." Jessie agreed, "That dress would look absolutely _fabulous_ on you, honey." Amy stifled a laugh. He was so unintentionally funny.

"Yay!" Cream cheered, "I'm gonna go try this on right now. Be right back!" Amy watched as Cream practically skipped to the fitting room. An amused smirked spread across her features.

"Friend of yours?" Jessie concluded, raising a brow.

"Yes," Amy giggled, "she is."

"Well, if you're wondering, the section where your bunny friend emerged from would be the best place to start looking." Jessie explained with a smile. "I'll be at the counter if you need anything."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks Jessie." He gave Amy a wink and headed off to help a young woman at the counter. The poor woman was soon bombarded by Jessie's unrestrained flamboyance. His eccentricity was definitely his selling point, even if it was somewhat… overbearing. Amy shook her head and preceded to, albeit reluctantly, search for a dress.

Amy's search didn't turn out to be as fruitful as Cream's had. Amy had gone through five racks without finding anything that caught her eye. She didn't like any of them. Before long, she began to wonder if that was really the case. Maybe she didn't _want_ to like any of them. Her half-assed rummaging more or less proved that. She wasn't really giving this much effort. Cream would be more than disappointed if she saw her this way. That thought alone gave her a little more incentive to put some more "umph" in her hunt. As much as she didn't want to.

"Amy." A smooth, low voice sounded closely behind her. Amy jumped nearly a mile high.

"Ohmygod!" She yelped as she whirled around. Her gaze met with Shadow's, who eyed her in a guarded manner.

"No hammer this time?" He asked expectantly. Amy's nerves prevented an immediately response but Shadow waited for it patiently.

"No…" She answered once her nerves released their grip on her vocal cords. "Not this time." Shadow's guarded demeanor faded as the his perceived threat of a violent reaction diminished. "Keep this up though, and one day I wont miss." She added so he wouldn't get too comfortable.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said with a sly smirk. Amy was suddenly very aware of how incredibly good that small expression made him look. She swallowed hard.

"What are you doing here anyway? Did you follow me here too?" She jabbed teasingly. Shadow shook his head.

"No. It was purely coincidence this time."

"Uh huh. Purely coincidence running into me in a dress shop? I hardly think so." Amy straightened herself up from using the nearby clothes rack as a support. The small shift brought her a few inches closer to the onyx hedgehog, a fact she was very acutely aware of. She noted Shadow taking a small step back from her. Curious…

"I was hungry and the deli down the block here happens to serve a favorite food of mine that I purchase quite religiously. It was then I happened by you and your companion entering this establishment." Shadow explained. Amy giggled. He had such an odd way of speaking.

"I believe you. Just dropped in to say hi then?" Amy raised a brow. Shadow nodded.

"Yes." He answered, gazing at her intently. Amy blushed ever so slightly.

"Hello Mr. Shadow! Funny seeing you here." Cream exited the fitting room wearing the orange dress Amy and Jessie had suggested for her earlier. The dress flowed like water on her, accentuating her blossoming curves just the right amount. The orange made her blue eyes stand out brightly from her face. She looked years older than she really was. Amy smiled. She wasn't the 6 year old bunny she used to be, that's for sure. It looked gorgeous on her.

"Cream!" Amy exclaimed, "You look beautiful in that dress!"

"Doesn't she!" Jessie yelled from across the store, startling his current customer. "I told you she would look fabulous in it!" Cream giggled and blushed from all the flattery she was receiving.

"Did you pick out yours yet Amy?" Cream asked, still beaming.

"No, Not yet. I'm still looking." Amy gestured at the rack she was standing next to. "Nothing I like yet."

"Oh okay. Take your time. Hey! Since Mr. Shadow is here, maybe you can ask for his opinion." Cream ran off to change, leaving Amy blushing brightly in her wake. She shot a quick glance in Shadow's direction. Fortunately, for her sake, his attention was focused elsewhere. A strange expression held on his face, as if he couldn't decide what emotion it was he should be expressing. Amy thought he looked confused and disturbed at the same time. Curious as to what was causing his odd display she followed his gaze to find the object of his attention.

It was Jessie.

He was leaning over the counter with his head in his hands, admiring Shadow's form from a distance. He wiggled his fingers at him in a suggestive hello and blew him a little kiss. Amy glanced back at Shadow whose expression was now definitely more on the disturbed side. She looked back and forth between the two of them and then… she burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. It was just too funny.

The day ended unsuccessfully in Amy's case, having found nothing she wanted. She wasn't the least bit disappointed, though Cream continued to reassure her that they would find something soon. Amy secretly hoped that they wouldn't.

Shadow had said goodbye soon after they had left the store. Amy insisted that he walk with them, but he politely refused, mentioning matters of his that needed attending to. She was still glad she was able to see him again at least. It had been a month since they last met on the pier. She had missed the light he brought back into her life. The cloud that loomed over her head this past week seemed to clear the moment she met his crimson stare. Now that he was gone, she could feel it trying to creep back up on her.

"You know," Cream began, breaking Amy out of her thoughts, "it's a funny thing that we ran into Mr. Shadow today."

"Yeah, well, he tends to pop up unexpectedly." Amy chuckled.

"True." Cream laughed. "It's just that I overheard something."

"What?"

"It's about Shadow."

"And?" Amy urged her to continue.

"He's gonna be at the wedding."

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. Pretty short I know. I personally thought it wasn't that great but hey, its not what I think that counts. Please Review! Will Update as fast as I can. ^_^  
**


End file.
